dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Diego Márquez
Diego Márquez is an 8-year-old Latino action-adventure hero with a heart. His goal is to save and protect the animals and their environment. Athletic and fearless, he is always at the ready no matter what the situation. Diego loves learning new things. He takes a scientific approach to problem-solving and also uses a variety of high-tech gadgets and gizmos to save the day. Description Diego Márquez is Dora's cousin, though it's never confirmed how they're related. They're presumably first cousins, and considering they share the same last name, the most likely theory as to how their cousins is that they're dads are brothers. Like Dora, Diego comes from a family of three kids, with the three kids consisting of one son and two daughters. However, while Dora's the oldest kid in her family (her younger brother, Guillermo, and her younger sister, Isabella, are fraternal twins), Diego's the youngest kid in his family (he has two older sisters named Daisy and Alicia). While he's a minor character in his cousin's show, Diego's the host of his own show where he's the main character and Dora appears as a minor character in her cousin's show. Looks Diego has dark-tan skin and brown eyes. He also has brown hair and wears a light blue shirt with a tan vest, darker blue cargo shorts, white socks, gray shoes, and a blue and yellow watch. However, starting in the fourth season of his show Go, Diego, Go!, he wears a short-sleeved red sweatshirt with an orange top underneath, black cargo shorts, white socks, and black and red sneakers. Diego is seen wearing his previous outfit in a few flashbacks in the episode Fiercest Animals. In his debut, he wore a darker blue shirt with the same vest, green cargo shorts, green socks, brown shoes, and a silver watch. Appearances Diego appears in several episodes of Dora the Explorer as well as every episode of Go, Diego, Go!.'' He had the major role except in "Alicia and Whitetail to the Rescue". His first appearance was in "Meet Diego!". Diego has appeared on ''Dora the Explorer in the following episodes: *Meet Diego! *Baby Dino *Baseball Boots *Boots' Special Day *To the South Pole *Boo! *Dora Saves the Game *Dora's Pirate Adventure *The Super Silly Fiesta *Boots' Cuddly Dinosaur *Job Day *Daisy, La Quinceañera *La Maestra de Musica *Swiper the Explorer *Big Sister Dora *Catch the Babies *Super Spies 2: The Swiping Machine *Dora & Diego to the Rescue *Save Diego *Dora's First Trip *Baby Jaguar's Roar *Dora's World Adventure *Dora Saves the Mermaids *Dora Saves Three Kings Day *Dora's Big Birthday Adventure *The Big Red Chicken's Magic Show *¡Vacaciones! *Halloween Parade *The Secret of Atlantis *Dora's Rescue in Mermaid Kingdom *School Science Fair *Dora & Perrito to the Rescue *The Butterfly Ball *Dora's Fantastic Gymnastics Adventure *Dora & Diego's Amazing Animal Circus Adventure *Dora's Thanksgiving Day Parade *Dora & Diego Save Atlantis *Dora & Diego in the Time of Dinosaurs *Dora's Museum Sleepover Adventure *Dora's Animalito Adventure *Dora's Night Light Adventure Trivia *Diego appeared on 4 double-length episodes of Dora the Explorer. They were "Dora's Pirate Adventure", "Dora's World Adventure", "Dora Saves the Mermaids" and "Dora's Big Birthday Adventure". *Diego, his sister Alicia, Baby Jaguar, and the Bobo Brothers appear in the Dora and Friends episode For the Birds. *Diego was voiced by a total of seven voice actors. *Diego never appears in Season 1 or Season 2 of Dora the Explorer. *Diego was played by Malachi Barton (6), and Jeffery "Jeff" Wahlberg (16) in Dora and the Lost City of Gold. Gallery Dora The Explorer - Pirate Adventure.avi 002387554.jpg|Diego in Pirate Clothes Dora the Explorer - Meet Diego DVDRip Occor.avi 001342674.jpg|Diego in his original outfit Diego3.png|Diego 2htI1CuxvXQefxb5MoRP 1.png.png|Diego Diego.jpg|Diego in his old outfit Diego-image-2.png|Diego on the Run Diego-image-5.gif|Diego skateboarding Diego4.png|Diego DH2XHfMiDptDP7SJXgmW png.png|Diego Asset.png|Diego poses Diego 3.jpg|Diego in swimwear Diego_does_not_wear_a_vest_2.png|Diego in his long-sleeved vest Даша-Путешественница Dora the Explorer - 5 сезон, 2 серия.avi 000454400.jpg|Diego in "Dora Saves Three Kings Day" Diego2.png|Diego 2.png|Diego swimwear 2 Video 3.m4v 000009142.jpg|from Go Diego Go Diego1.png|You'll see Diego dressed this way for international traveling. Dora's the explorer science fair part 2.avi 000129196.jpg|Diego's animal chart Diego long sleeved red hooded sweatshirt.png|Diego in his new long-sleeved red hooded sweatshirt Dora's the explorer science fair part 2.avi 000097297.jpg|Diego in his new outfit Dorakaleidoscopepromo2.png|Diego as seen in the Dora The Explorer and Go Diego Go kaleidoscope promos FotoFlexer Photo Diego2.png|Diego FotoFlexer Photo Diego.png|Diego Diego6.png|Diego Diego (1).png|Diego Character diego.png|Diego Diego.png|Diego Diego in his any outfit.PNG|Diego in his casual outfit Dora & Friends For the Birds Diego & Jaguar.png|Diego & Jaguar in Dora and Friends: Into the City! 1485894312270.png Diego5.png|High-quality picture of Diego Go diego go 06hr.png|Another high-quality picture of Diego 1490312910238.png Screenshot 20170617-165201.png Go, Diego, Go! Nickelodeon 2003.png go-diego-go.png diego_poses_with_book.png diego_2011.png 20190812 110257.png|Diego in Dora and the Lost CIty of Gold Diego with Skateboard 3.png Diego with Skateboard 2.png Diego_with_Skateboard.png Live action diego.jpg Diego on rope.png Diego telescope.png Diego baseball.png Diego 2020.png Diego on vine.png Category:Characters Category:Go, Diego, Go! Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Multiple Show Characters Category:Go, Diego, Go! Characters Category:Main Characters in Go, Diego, Go! Category:Márquez Family Category:Cousins Category:Hosts Category:Dora the Explorer Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Kids Category:Preschoolers